<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Save Us by Party Poison (Pretty_Odd)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672886">I’ll Save Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Party%20Poison'>Party Poison (Pretty_Odd)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Quirks, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Party%20Poison</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Save Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Light flittered through the gaps in the dusty blinds, highlighting bits of pale green hair that covered his face. He drools slightly onto the pillow and twitches in his sleep every so often.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DEAN CARSON! YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!” a muffled voice shouts from behind the door. The kid groans and covers his ears with his pillow. A disgusted grunt leaves his lips when he feels the wetness of his own saliva on his face, it begins to sting and sizzle on his skin. There goes his plans of sleeping in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rubs his eyes and slides his tongue across his lips, the air tastes sharp and bitter today. Dean sits on the edge of his bed for a bit and stares at the worn down wall. There’s pieces of wallpaper peeling from it, other parts of the wall has hand-print shaped holes. Dean’s eyes stay glued to the one undamaged bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs quietly to himself. If only he could help his parents earn a little more money, then they could have a better house, one that he’d look forward to coming home to. His mother insisted they were fine, but he could see her tired sunken eyes despite her cheerful attitude. Dean rarely saw his father, he worked early morning well into the night. The times he did see him his father was passed out on the couch with a bottle in his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean wished things were different. Maybe one day he could become a pro hero and help his family out. Then father would never have to work, he and mother could relax and indulge in luxuries. Sure, wanting to be a hero for the money was a very unheroic thing but Dean also wanted to save people. He wanted to save children like himself from a life of misery. Dean grins, his fangs give him a somewhat unsettling smile. The cracked dry skin on his face only added to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DEAN!” His mother shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“COMING MA!” He hopped off his bed and hurriedly put on his school uniform before rushing out. Dean sat at the pathetic excuse for a dining table and greedily ate the bowl of cereal that had been made for him. Upon seeing her son enter, his mother’s eyes softened and she smiled warmly. It was little moments where his mother smiled that Dean cherished the most.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, I know you don’t like school, but you have to go,” his mother said in that motherly tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we would have more money if you didn’t have to pay for it,” Dean huffed, his voice wavering a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know sweetie, but I want you to have a good life when you grow up, I want you to live the life you want,” she looks at her son with a soft expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want you and father not to worry about what to eat,” Dean says, eyeing the skinny frame of his mother. He pushed the rest of his cereal to her, “I’m not hungry Ma.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s mother sighed but knew better than to argue with her son. She took the bowl and began eating the rest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Mum,” Dean said quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mother’s golden eyes shone, she gently stroked Dean’s greasy green hair, “I love you too Dean, now it’s time for school. Off you go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean hopped out of his rickety chair and scooped his bag up with one hand. He walked towards the door, just as he was about to step out he paused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One day I’ll be a hero, and I’ll save us mum,” he swore. Dean looked at his mother intently. His mother nodded, believing his sincere words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean closed the door and stepped out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a huff, thankful that it was the middle of summer. He relished the sunlight, his inner snake tingled with joy. Dean subconsciously ran his tongue across his lips, tasting the air. A sour taste filled his senses. His walking sped up. Dean didn’t want a confrontation, not so early in the morning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ew! It’s the slimy snake!” a girl giggled. Another laughs along with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Snakes aren’t slimy,” Dean says quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean doesn’t stop to talk to them, instead he speeds up again, walking intently along his path to school. The girls catch up to him and block his path. Dean looks at the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! You’re right Melissa! Snakes have disgusting dry and cracked skin from the looks of it,” the second girl smirks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave me alone,” Dean whispers, trying to ignore the two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or what? You’re gonna squeeze the life out of me?” Melissa says, eyeing up Dean’s fragile and small frame, “hah, some snake you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Quirk: SNAKE ~ the user can secrete acid from their hands. They also have a venomous bite that can kill a person in minutes and can unhinge their jaw -but lets forget about that last one, it isn’t very useful.]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melissa presses a hand to Dean chest, a colourful light appears and Dean is thrown backwards into the concrete pavement. He hits the ground hard, the wind is knocked from his chest. He fights back tears and grits his teeth. He’s pretty sure his hands are all grazed from the landing. Dean accidentally secretes acid from his palms and he screams in pain, he could compare the pain to a fresh cut in salt water but worse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw! Is that your version of peeing your pants?” The second girl laughs tauntingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It must suck having a dull quirk like yours, I’m so blessed with my comet power,” she grins, completely ignoring the screams coming from the boy in front of her. Her sidekick nods, the girls eyes shine brightly as she looks at Melissa.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Quirk: COMET ~ whatever the user touches the object (or person) goes flying in any direction they send it. There’s always a dazzling light trail that follows the objects movements - a bit like a comet!]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, see you at school Deany,” Melissa waves to the boy and heads off with her friend. Immediately they begin some dull conversation about the latest fashion trends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they’re out of sight Dean allows himself to cry. His tears soothe the dry irritated skin on his face. He uses the back of his hand to wipe them away. Dean doesn’t move for a long time, eventually the sobs wracking his body begins to slow. He begins to breathe slowly again, the boy clenches his jaw and blinks away the last tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He unwillingly heads towards school. <em>I need to do this, I need to make Ma happy, I’m doing this for her. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean steps on every crack in the pavement. He finds a rock and begins to kick it along his path, until he kicks it a little too far out of reach and he has to part ways with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">When Dean gets to school class is already in session. </span> <span class="s1">He tries to quietly open the door to his class but it creaks loudly. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dean Carson, this is the fourth time this week you’re been late to class, if you aren’t going to take this seriously then don’t bother showing up,” his teacher snaps at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Sir, it won’t happen again,” Dean says, defeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His teacher gestures for him to sit down. A few people cast him sideways glances as he walks past, the message very clear; don’t sit near me. The boy finds his usual place in the back of the class. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like always he finds himself daydreaming about being a superhero. They always seem to know what to do. They smile no matter how tough things get. Dean wants to be like that, he wants to smile through the pain but he just cant seem to manifest one today. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Psst.... hey.... hey Dean, wanna come to mine after school? We can steal some snacks,” a blonde boy sitting near him whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pity, Dean knows all too well about it. Vaughn probably feels bad for Dean, he’s always offering to help those in need, a trait of a true hero. Dean thinks about his friend’s offer, on a better day he might accept it but today he shakes his head no, and besides, stealing isn’t very heroic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vaughn crosses his arms. Dean also knows the boy is very stubborn when he wants to be. He remembers fondly how the boy had forged their friendship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.......</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dean was sitting alone under a tree, staring at his empty lunchbox. He hadn’t eaten at all that day. Suddenly the tree shook, a few leaves fell onto him. When Dean looked up he was surprised to see another pair of eyes staring back at him.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Hi! You look hungry, here take this,” the blonde boy dropped a breakfast bar on Dean’s head. Dean grunted and glared at the other child. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I’m sorry that was an accident.” Guilt. Dean had never seen that one before, in a sea of pity and disgust guilt was a first.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Go away,” Dean gritted.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“But I wanna-“ the boy shut up and jumped down from the tree. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dean thought that was the last he was going to see of him, but from then on the boy kept popping up everywhere; at the cafeteria, on the sports field, on the walk home from school and even in Dean’s secret hiding spot between two of the schools buildings. Each time Vaughn appeared Dean would reject him, until one day, about a month later he finally caved and accepted the boy into his life.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That day, two years ago, Dean found out what it was like to have a friend, maybe some people weren’t so bad after all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">......</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, quit that edgy righteous attitude it doesn’t suite you, you’re coming to my house,” Vaughn states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two boys stare at each other, Vaughn smirking and Dean glaring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, but only because there’s food involved.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vaughn puts a hand over his forehead in mock hurt, “gasp, not because of me? your best friend?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean smiles, a tiny smile, but Vaughn’s quick blue eyes notices it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There it is,” his friend mirrors the smile. Dean lightly punches Vaughn in the shoulder, chuckling quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the class goes smoothly, no one bats and eye at Dean and Dean’s thankful. He drifts in and out of daydreaming, either to respond to a question from Vaughn, <em>whatdya want for dinner? </em>Or to listen to Mr Tempson talk about how the i goes before the e.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the bell finally goes Dean is startled out of his daydream, around him other students are already. Leaving the class. Vaughn stands over him, flashing Dean his bright smile, he offers a hand to help him up. The green haired boy doesn’t want to show his friend the newly made grazes on his hands, or the melted skin on his palms. Dean quickly shoves his hands in his pockets and stands up. He follows Vaughn out of the class.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Okay, so when we graduate high school we should make out own hero agency, we’d be a team! I can stun them with my flash quirk and you can swoop in with those acid hands and melt the villains” Vaughn grins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Quirk: Flash ~ the user grins, their smile emits a blinding light that can stun people for up to thirty seconds.]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But heroes aren’t meant to kill people,” Dean adds. Vaughn pouts and stares at the ceiling, deep in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Check it out guys, Snake Boy over here wants to be a hero!” A boy snarls as Dean growls, his fangs on display. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one’s gonna trust a hero that looks as scary as you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone knows you can’t trust a snake!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean can feel the corners of his mouth tearing beyond its limit as he goes to reply in anger. He feels blood trickle down the sides of his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Dean, calm down, you’re hurting yourself. Just ignore them,” Vaughn says, his ocean blue eyes looking into Dean’s own yellow ones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He looks like a villain!” Dean hears Melissa scream somewhere. At the mention of villain there’s a stampede of children screaming. Dean breaks free from Vaughn’s grip and runs into a dark bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s almost too afraid to look at himself in the mirror but does so anyways. He’s surprised to find his eyes glowing, the snake-like pupil in the centre looks menacing. His green hair is a mess and tossed all across his face, the dark roots frame his pale skin. Dean can see the blood seeping out one of the seams along his jaw - scars from the last time he accidentally unhinged his mouth. And yeah, the kids are right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does look like a villain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Dean turns on the tap and begins to wash away the blood. He winces whenever his fingers brush over his scars, the tissue there is tender and.. well a bit torn at the moment. Once the bleeding stops Dean turns off the tap and tries to make himself look presentable. With his fingers he brushes the darker strands of his hair out of his face. </p><p class="p1">He walks out of the bathroom, surprised to find the hallway empty. That’s when his brain registers an alarm, at first he thinks, <em>there’s a real villain attack</em>, but it soon turns out to be much worse... at least you can stop a villain.</p><p class="p1">Dean quickly runs out to the field where hundreds of children are waiting. He looks for his class. He spots Mr Tempson standing somewhere in the middle, the rest of Dean’s class is clustered around him.</p><p class="p1">That’s when the first waves hit. The ground begins to shake beneath his feet. This part of the country was no stranger to earthquakes but Dean had never felt one quite like this. Dean falls over, behind him the school begins to crumble, new cracks run up the side of the building. </p><p class="p1">“DEAN GET OVER HERE,” he hears his teacher bellow at him. Dean scrambles to his feet and rushes over to safety. He’s puffing, his breath comes out in quick gasps. The ground shakes again, there’s a rumbling sound coming from deep within the Earth. The heroes will be here soon, they protect us.</p><p class="p1">”Dean, where’s your friend?” Mr Tempson shouts, his eyes wide with panic. Dean feels his heart stop, he looks around at his classmates all clustered together. Vaughn’s here, he’s here. Despite the shaky ground Dean walks through his class who are too scared to make fun of him. Vaughn is here.</p><p class="p1">......</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dean breaks free from Vaughn’s grip and runs into a dark bathroom.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">......</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s right, he left his friend. Desperate, Dean looks back at school. He doesn’t know what makes his feet start running, he can’t stop it. He’s terrified and yet he’s running. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DEAN GET BACK HERE,” he hears Mr Tempson shout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s running in a strange zig-zag path, he does everything he can to keep upright. He runs back into the school, behind him the doorway crumbles, he’ll have to find another way out later. Dean jumps over bits of rubble. He keeps a hand over his head as some form of protection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he knows it he’s in the hallway he left Vaughn. There’s no sight of his friend. Dean feels his heart speed up, he begins to panic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”VAUGHN!” He shouts. There’s no reply. There’s a cracking sound in the ceiling above him and the ground seems to shake even harder, as if the Earth was bent on stopping him from finding his friend. <em>I’ll be a hero. </em>Dean sticks out his tongue, tasting the air for different scents, <em>sour..... bitter ..... mild.... Vaughn. </em>He sets off on a sprint again, following the trail in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The building crumbles all around him, as if the world was falling apart. Dean stops in his tracks, he feels sick. Underneath a locker Vaughn is pinned to the ground, but he’s smiling, he’s using his flash quirk to help Dean locate him. Dean rushes to his friend’s side. Vaughn has a cut above one eyes, blood pours down the left side of his face. Dean looks at Vaughn’s legs, they’re pinned under a heavy metal locker. Quickly, he tries to push it off him, but a skinny malnourished boy can only do so much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean hears his best friend cough meekly, “I went to look for you... I... I’m sorry I couldn’t do more Dean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Shut up, you’re not going to die, your legs are just stuck, you’re always so overdramatic you know,” Dean smiles at Vaughn, but tears are running down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’ll save us Vaughn,” Dean promises. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets up and finds a sizeable metal rod, probably part of the building’s scaffolding. He hooks it under the locker and wrenches it off of his friend. Dean puts his arm under Vaughn’s chest and heaves him to his feet. It dawns on him that Vaughn is a lot bigger than Dean is, all he can do is support some of his weight. Vaughn will have to walk if they have any chance of getting out. The ground cracks under their feet. Dean tries to half carry-half drag his friend out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dean,” Vaughn coughs. Dean wipes the blood from his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then stops, looking at the blood droplets on his hand and back up at Vaughn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You’re coughing blood,” Dean deadpans. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘ss fine,” Vaughn says, his eyes going bleary.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”No, Vaughn stay with me, we’re going to open our own hero agency remember? You’re going to smile- and... and,” Dean holds Vaughn close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.........</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">”Vaughn! Come back,” Dean laughs. They had only been friends for about two weeks but the pair were almost inseparable. They were practically joined at the hip. Dean’s mother and Vaughn’s got along well. The two drank some coffee while watching their sons play. They laughed together and just genuinely enjoyed life.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Vaughn climbed a tree. Dean stood at the bottom, knowing the rough bark would damage his already scarred hands. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“That’s no fair Vaugh-Vaugh,” Dean pouts. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The blonde boy smiled, “I’m king of the tree! You can be my loyal knight, you get to do all the cool fighting.” Dean grins at that, he pretends to attack ‘monsters’ that are heading for the tree. Their kingdom. Dean swings a stick back and forth, swinging at the air. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Take this, evil creature!” Dean shouts.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Vaughn’s eyes widen, he looks to the distance at seemingly nothing, “Dean! The final boss is coming!” He squeaks. Dean turns around and looks at the giant monster coming to attack their tree.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">”Oh no! Vaugh-Vaugh help me!” Dean squeals. Vaughn tries climbing down the tree as quickly as he can. Dean falls to the ground, pretending that the monster had got him, however that only gave him a clear view of his friend falling from the tree.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">”VAUGHN!” Dean jumps up and runs to his friend to try and catch him but he doesn’t make it there in time. Vaughn is lying on the ground crying.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dean slides onto his knees, uncaring of all the dirt he’s getting on his jeans. He holds Vaughn in his arms who’s currently crying. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Vaughn! I tried to catch you,” Dean begins crying himself, he holds his friend tightly.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">”Dea that hurts,” Vaughn laughs and cries at the same time. Dean gives him a little smile, looking at his friend in his arms.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">..........</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean holds his friend close to his chest, he kneels on the trembling floor -is it the floor trembling or himself? He didn’t know. Vaughn smiles and cries all at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Smile Dean,” Vaughn says, with bloodied fingers he pushes the corners of Dean’s mouth up. Dean flinches a bit at the pain from the opened cuts. He pushes Vaughn’s hands away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’ll smile once I get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean hauls Vaughn over his shoulder. He can feel his friend’s slowing heartbeat on his back. He takes on step. Two steps. And falls over, unable to carry Vaughn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean starts sobbing, he’s surprised that he’s still even able to create tears after how much he’s been crying today. He wants to believe there’s hope, that the heroes will come.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And they do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shadow looms over the two boys. Dean feels an arm scoop him up, he screams when he’s torn away from Vaughn and struggles to get back to his friend’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kid, calm down. He’s fine,” the hero says. Dean sees Vaughn in the heroes other arm. Suddenly they’re on the move again, the hero swiftly moves through the halls despite how unstable the ground is. Dean knows the aftershocks of the earthquake will tear through the city soon. Bits of rubble hits Dean on the head but he’s too tired to care. The hero heads back the way Dean came, nimbly leaping over large chunks of debris.</span>
</p><p class="p1">”S-Sir... the path is b-blocked,” Dean wheezes, he squeezes his eyes shut and blings to the man tighter.</p><p class="p1">”Nonsense! You underestimate me young man,” the Hero grins, he rounds a corner and looks at the blocked path. </p><p class="p1">The hero places the children down and walks towards it. Once he’s satisfied he’s a safe distance away the man’s arms light on fire. He places his hand on the rubble and begins to melt it. </p><p class="p1">[Quirk ~ Fire Arms: the user’s arms become enveloped in flames. This can be quite useful for a number of different things.]</p><p class="p1">”Sir, we need to find another way, it’ll be quicker,” Dean pleads. He looks at Vaughn next to him who’s going pale.</p><p class="p1">”Be quiet kid and let a Pro concentrate,” the hero does a fire blast again, some of the rocks move but the building rumbles, threatening to fall on them at any moment. </p><p class="p1">“Please listen to m-me, we can go through the cafeteria,” Dean sobs, he reaches an arm out to touch Vaughn’s hair but his friend doesn’t respond.</p><p class="p1">Finally the hero lets up and heads back the way he came, scooping up the children with ease. He finds a window and shatters it with one burst of fire from his hand. The man jumps out, he rolls onto the ground outside, clutching the two kids close to his chest. Dean can hear people cheering.</p><p class="p1">”He’s here! The number 10 hero is here!”</p><p class="p1">”Pyrearms!”</p><p class="p1">”Look, he saved two kids!”</p><p class="p1">”He’s a true hero!”</p><p class="p1"><em>But... I was saving us....</em> Dean looks at Vaughn, a small breath leaves his friend’s lips. At least he’s alive. Dean looks at the taller boy with worry written all over his face.</p><p class="p1">”I’m taking him to the hospital,” Pyrearms says to Dean as he drops him to the ground. Dean looks up at the intimidating man and takes in the heroes features. He’s got long red hair and golden eyes, steam comes out of his nose whenever he breathes out. This is the man who saved them.</p><p class="p1">”T-Thank you...” Dean whispers.</p><p class="p1">Pyrearms ruffles Dean’s hair and hooks Vaughn’s arms over his shoulders. Then, the man’s flames turn blue and suddenly he shoots into the sky.</p><p class="p1"><em>Wait... take me with you...</em> Dean watches him fly away with his best friend, he holds his hand out, hoping he can reach them. Vaughn’s safe now, the hero has him.</p><p class="p1">Then the ground is shaking again and Dean falls over. His world is spinning.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When Dean wakes up again he’s surrounded by rubble and debris. He can hear a few distorted voices shouting but can’t make out what they’re saying. He stands up, a little shakily at first but he soon finds his legs again. Dean doesn’t know where he’s going. He has flashbacks of the number 10 hero, Pyrearms, rescuing him and Vaughn... Vaughn! Dean thinks about his best friend for a moment, <em>Pyrearms took him to the hospital. He’s going to be alright.</em> The thought sends calming waves through Dean.</p><p class="p1">Dean brushes a hand through his greasy hair, trying to get bits of rubble out. His mother would allow him shower tonight, the use their precious water. <em>Mother... I tried to be a hero, but I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t save Vaughn on my own. </em>Dean looks down at the familiar cracks in the pavement. He looks at the fence he’d been shoved into this morning and suddenly he realises where his body is taking him.</p><p class="p1">Dean’s surprised to find no search and rescue workers around despite how badly damaged the buildings are. A new type of panic surges in the boy’s chest and he’s running. He’s running along familiar paths that are now covered in dirt and chunks of rubble. He’s running along familiar paths that are sprawled with small splatters of blood. He sees a leg poking out from one of his neighbouring houses. It doesn’t move. Dean wonders if he’s ever had a chat with that person before.</p><p class="p1">Probably not, this part of town was the worst, the part of town where crime ruled.</p><p class="p1">Dean feels sick.</p><p class="p1">He’s going to throw up.</p><p class="p1">He wants to look away but he can’t.</p><p class="p1">Dean stands at the entrance to his ruined house. He feels dread bubbling in his chest and water bubbling in his eyes.</p><p class="p1">”Ma?” He asks the twisted grey hand in front of him. He doesn’t get a reply. A large portion of the ceiling covers the rest of the body from his sight. He bends down and holds his mother’s hand, searching for some warmth but it’s as cold as the air around them. Dean feels a mixture of emotions, he can’t pinpoint one exact feeling.</p><p class="p1">Sadness.</p><p class="p1">Confusion.</p><p class="p1">Anger.</p><p class="p1">Hatred.</p><p class="p1">Sadness: Dean mourns the loss of his mother. His mother, with her charming gold eyes and soft face. His mother who smiled like a real hero despite how hard their living situation got. His mother, who only this morning had made him breakfast and tousled his hair lovingly. His mother who was always optimistic, who believed in him. <em>I’ll save us mum...</em> His mother who believed his lies. </p><p class="p1">Confusion: Why weren’t the heroes here to save her? That’s their job isn’t it? To save those in need? Dean’s asking himself answerless questions.</p><p class="p1">Anger: They didn’t save her. <em>He</em> didn’t save her. Even when he promised her. Dean holds his mother’s hand tighter. He clenches his jaw and lets out a slight growl. Dean wanted to be a hero, but he couldn’t even say one person. He didn’t save Vaughn, Pyrearms did. He didn’t save his mother, <em>no one </em>did.</p><p class="p1">Hatred: The world hates him. <em>”<span class="s1">Check it out guys, Snake Boy over here wants to be a hero!” </span><span class="s1">“No one’s gonna trust a hero that looks as scary as you.” </span><span class="s1">“Everyone knows you can’t trust a snake!” </span><span class="s1">“He looks like a villain!” </span></em><span class="s1">The world hates him but the feeling is mutual. If the world wants him to be a villain, then a villain he will be. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean packs his bags, and changes into a dirty hoodie. He covers his face and leaves his house for the last time, he looks back one more time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye Mother.... I’m sorry I didn’t save you,” he whispers, choking on his words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Goodbye Father,” he looks at the ground, “I... didn’t see you much but I know you loved me, and I love you too... but please... please don’t look for me, I’m not the son I used to be...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean walks away from his house and heads to the city. Heroes were everywhere here. People are cheering, chanting words of adoration. Do they know what they’ve done? <em>I’ll show them what these heroes really are. They can’t save everyone. </em>He twitches, his fangs are tingling, venom drips down his lips. He shivers with anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jumps at the nearest person and sinks his fangs into them, injecting venom before they have the chance to scream help. Dean tears his teeth away, taking a piece of the person’s throat with him. Their screams are drowned out by their own blood. Nearby people notice the commotion and scream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”VILLAIN! THERE’S A VILLAIN!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean smiles, his eyes are dazed, <em>that’s right. I’m a villain. </em>It almost feels as if Dean was in an alternate universe living an alternate life. He holds his hand out and shoots acid at the person screaming, something he’s never been able to do before. The person’s cries for help are silenced. Dean steps over the puddle that used to be a human. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heroes are upon him in seconds. He places his hands on two different heroes faces who were stupid enough to get close to him. Immediately their expressions turn grim as Dean dissolves them like it was nothing. Dean feels his hand touch skulls. A third hero stops behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You... you’re just a <em>kid,</em>” the hero gets out, unable to believe what he’s seeing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean tilts his head, peering over his shoulder. The boy’s eyes are dark and hooded, his pupils are thin slits. His hair falls over his face. Deans hands fall back to his side when the two heroes he was dealing with fall to the ground. His smile seems almost too wide for his tear-stained face. Blood seeps out of the cuts beside Dean’s lips. He looks menacing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”And you’re just a fake!” He snarls. Dean swings around and shoots acid at the hero but the man is fast. He jumps backwards out of Dean’s range. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t save her!” Dean laughs, he claws at his face uncaring of his acid sizzling on his skin. “No one came to save her!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hero glares at Dean, “maybe some people aren’t worth saving.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That... that’s not what Dean wanted to hear, “wrong answer, <em>Pyrearms.</em>” Dean rushes the very hero who had saved him earlier. In a frenzy he lifts his hand to shoot acid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”How is Vaughn by the way?” Dean smiles manically, “I hope he’s okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hero is quiet, he studies Dean’s movements. Dean shoots acid behind the hero, it hits a streetlight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You missed me,” Pyrearms taunts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Did I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The streetlight begins to fall towards some civilians. Pyrearms rushes over and catches it. But Dean is gone, the encounter ending as quickly as it started. The only evidence that he was ever there was the melted bodies that lined the streets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...........</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s raining that day. Dean’s hiding out of sight. There’s people dressed in black everywhere, they exchange stories and cry together. Dean watches those people. He would’ve been one of them if things had gone differently. He sits back in a tree and cries silently. He cries for what could’ve been.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The people are carrying out a coffin, a silence washes over the crowd but the rain continues. Dean feels nothing but cold numbness in his heart. He stops crying and just watches with dark eyes. His expression is... blank. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a young soul, someone who left us far too soon,” a solemn priest says, “Vaughn Harvor was going to be a great hero one day, he was a loving son, brother and friend to many.” Any words after that was cut out by Dean’s mind. He watches the coffin lower into the ground. <em>I’ll save us Vaughn. I’ll save us mum. </em>Had Dean ever said anything other than lies? He felt like his whole life was a lie. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe, if Pyrearms had listened to him that day then Vaughn might still be alive. But no, the hero wanted glory, a flashy heroic save that’ll do well with the media. Dean can hear his pleading words in his head. Maybe, if the heroes had turned up sooner Vaughn might still be alive. That’s right, he’ll blame the heroes. Everything was the heroes fault.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Oh Vaughn... this is Dean’s fault, if he hadn’t run off that day you wouldn’t have gone to look for him... you might still be with us,” he hears his best friend’s sister cry. But of course, it’s all a matter of perspective really. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours later people begin leaving, one by one. Until finally Dean was alone. He jumped out of the tree, his legs wobble slightly from not using them for so long. He walks up to the grave and kneels by it. Dean sprinkles dirt over his friend’s grave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Our dreams die with you, rest well my friend. I... I’m sorry I couldn’t do more Vaughn,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean stands up and brushes the mud from his knees. He walks through the cemetery and stops by another fresh grave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">RIP</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">April Carson</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">A loving mother and wife.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The hero of her family.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean already cried for her, and all this talk of heroes was making him sick. He turns away from his mother’s grave and looks at the one next to it. It was easy to overlook, the thing was hidden behind some shrubbery despite how new it was. Dean brushes the plants aside and kneels by it, he brushes his fingers over the other grave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice is cold, “sleep well... Dean Carson.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean walks away from the life he once had, severing all the ties and burning all the bridges. He feels hands on his shoulders and around his waist try to tug him back to the light. He sees his mother’s pleading eyes and Vaughn’s disappointed ones. Dean shakes his head, <em>you’re both dead, let me go. </em>He can almost hear his mother say <em>don’t do this</em>. Dean rips himself from their grasp and suddenly they’re both gone and he’s alone again. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I’ll save us. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">What a great lie that was.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>